The Eternal Gunslinger
by Divine Archetype
Summary: My humble continuation of the series. Begins one year after Vash's fight with Knives. Oh, summary's are never good! Just read!
1. Reunion

Disclaimer: What? You thought I owned Trigun?!? What weird and twisted people you are! Stay away from me!  
  
Chapter One: Reunion  
  
=======================  
  
Alone.  
  
The lone figured stumbled across the dull wasteland spread out before him.  
  
He was alone.  
  
The figure raised a tired arm to shield his eyes from the blinding dust storm that enveloped him.  
  
Everyone he had known was gone.  
  
A dull throbbing occupied his mind making it difficult to walk let alone think. Not that he cared about either.  
  
His friend, the priest, had died. He would miss him. The figure threw a glance skyward and wondered if Nick was watching him from heaven.  
  
The sandstorm rose in intensity as if someone had turned on a fan. Exposed skin felt the sting of merciless projectiles.  
  
His brother had died despite his efforts to save him. The figured lowered his head. His brother had given up his will to live after his efforts to wipe the human race off the surface of the planet had failed.  
  
The figure raised his other hand to his mouth and coughed. It had been a while since he had had anything to drink. His tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth.  
  
His love...  
  
The figure paused. Was she really his love? Or was that merely a temporary feeling he had felt? He thought that she had some feelings for him...but humans were so hard to read sometimes.  
  
No - she had feelings for him. No one would have put their lives in danger that many times just for a job.  
  
A strong blast of wind stopped him in his tracks. Curse this planet! Why couldn't it be less desert-like and more...more...  
  
More what?  
  
The figure paused again. What was there besides deserts? Forests? Mountains? Oceans? He had heard of them before but had never truly experienced them.  
  
The sand came rolling in waves across the dunes and the tired figure faltered. What did it matter. He was just wandering. When he got to a city he would probably stop long enough to eat. And then go back to wandering. It didn't matter if he stopped now or latter.  
  
Don't think that way! You can't give up your will to live! Your brother did that and look what happened to him.  
  
My brother......perhaps he was right. There is no place for me in this world.  
  
The figure fell to his knees. His thoughts were random now. His brain had no structure. No composition.  
  
Arms fell to his sides and eyes slid shut. Sand rolled over his body and into the void behind him. Nothing mattered now. Death was coming and he no longer cared.  
  
The ground rose up to meet him as the storm calmed a bit. The sand was soft. A good place to die. The storm would cover up his body and no one would know that he was there...  
  
So this is what death feels like...not too bad...hope Nick is waiting...for...me......  
  
HOOOONNNKKK!!!!  
  
Vash jumped several feet in the air and landed on his back. His eyes were now wide open and his heart was screaming to be let out of his chest.  
  
"Hey mister, are you alright?"  
  
Vash rolled his eyes. He couldn't even die correctly.  
  
"Hey! Can you hear me?"  
  
Vash grabbed the grill of a...bus?...and pulled himself onto the hood. "Yes I can hear you!" He saw the driver's surprised expression through the windshield. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm trying to die a peaceful death." He pushed his faced against the glass. "SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
The driver blinked. This obviously wasn't the reaction he had expected. Vash saw movement in the back of the bus as someone pushed their way down the aisle. "Vash? Is that you?"  
  
Now it was Vash's turn to blink. It couldn't be...  
  
Meryl Stryfe leaned over the driver's shoulder. "Vash! I can't believe it's you!"  
  
Vash just sat there with his face up against the windshield. He had finally found her, and all he could do was stare stupidly.  
  
Milly Thompson leaned over Meryl's shoulder. "Long time no see Mister Vash! Fancy meeting you out here."  
  
Vash just stared.  
  
Meryl was puzzled. Shouldn't he be happy to see her too?  
  
Milly spoke Meryl's thoughts. "Why don't you look happy to see OW!" Milly rubbed her ribs that had been elbowed by Meryl.  
  
Vash blinked. Say something, you moron! "Do you have anything to drink?" Oops.  
  
Meryl sighed, but Milly was her caring old self. "Sure! Come on in!"  
  
The driver opened the doors as Meryl handed him an extra fare for Vash. Vash climbed onto the bus and chugged the entire canteen of water that Milly handed him. Then he looked at Meryl.  
  
Now's your chance! "Uh...is there a restroom on this bus?" Moron.  
  
Meryl clenched her teeth and prepared to yell at Vash, but Milly spoke first. "Sure! Just down the aisle in the back."  
  
"Thanks." Vash turned and headed to the back. He felt Meryl staring at him. Moron.  
  
=====  
  
Meryl waited for Vash to emerge from the restroom. It couldn't take him that long to clean his hair.  
  
She looked out the window at the rolling dunes as the bus continued its journey. It had been a long time since she had last seen Vash and it was her fault. Her fault for not refusing to stop following Vash and go back to the Bernardelli Office.  
  
A soft touch on Meryl's shoulder interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see Vash standing next to her. "Mind if I sit here?"  
  
Meryl managed a soft smile. "No, I don't."  
  
Vash sat down next to Meryl and leaned back. He looked at Milly, who was sound asleep in the seat across the aisle. He opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind.  
  
Meryl looked at the floor. Go on, say something! You've been hoping he would show up.  
  
What could she say? Gee, I've missed you? Sorry I wasn't there when you came back?  
  
She looked up, and Vash was lying back in his seat, eyes closed. He seemed so innocent, so carefree...Meryl couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Vash opened his eyes to the sound of sobs. He looked over at Meryl and a concerned expression crossed his face. "Meryl, what's wrong?"  
  
She looked up. "Oh, Vash...I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I knew you were going to come back, but Bernardelli wanted me back and I couldn't lose my job! I tried to stay as long as I could but they were so insistent that I come back and I...I..." Meryl broke down as tears streamed down her face..  
  
Vash put an arm around her. "It's alright. I knew it wasn't your fault."  
  
Meryl looked up, surprised. "You did?"  
  
Vash gave her that goofy smile of his. "Of course. I may be naïve, but I'm not that stupid."  
  
Meryl blinked in surprise. Then she began to giggle.  
  
Vash stared at her. "What? Do I have something on my nose." He reached up and scratched it.  
  
Meryl hit him in the chest. "Stop it! You're acting like a child."  
  
"When do I act differently?"  
  
Meryl tried not to laugh out loud as she noticed some of the other passengers staring at her. "Oh, Vash. I'm glad you're back."  
  
Vash smiled. "Me too." He leaned back in his seat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to catch up on my sleep. Wandering around in a sandstorm tends to take a lot out of a fellow."  
  
Meryl smiled and looked down. There was much she wanted to know about what Vash had been doing over the past year, but he obviously didn't want to talk about it. "Goodnight..." Meryl looked up to see Vash sound asleep. She laid her head on his shoulder and prepared for a peaceful journey.  
  
=====  
  
The bus' sudden jolt woke Vash from his slumber. He looked down and saw Meryl fast asleep on his shoulder. He ran a finger through her dark hair and traced her jaw.  
  
"Glad to see you awake, Mister Vash."  
  
Vash turned to the speaker. "Hey Milly! How's it going."  
  
Milly laid the book she was reading in her lap. "Ok. We've been on the road for quite some time now. I'm sure Meryl will feel better now that you are here."  
  
Vash smiled. "Yeah." He looked at Meryl again. So peaceful...  
  
Vash frowned. "You've been on the road? What for?"  
  
Milly reached into her coat pocket. "We've been assigned to follow another bounty. Here-" She handed him a worn slip of paper.  
  
Vash looked it over a couple of times.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The sum of $$50,000,000,000 will be paid to the person(s) who can bring in the man known as the Wandering Demon in alive to the Drek Corporation's Headquarters. This man is considered armed and extremely dangerous. His last known whereabouts include May City and Warren City.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Wandering Demon?" Vash handed the paper back to Milly. "What kind of name is that?"  
  
Milly shrugged. "We just follow them."  
  
Vash leaned back in his seat deep in thought. Suddenly a tall stranger strolled down the aisle and stopped next to the empty seat by Milly. "Mind if I sit here?"  
  
Milly shook her head. "Not at all."  
  
Vash studied the stranger as he sat down. He was tall with shaggy brown hair and a large trench coat. As the man put his hands in his pockets, Vash noted that the skin on the inside of the man's right index finger was worn.  
  
Vash leaned back in his seat. Great. Another gunslinger. Just what I need.  
  
He looked back and saw the man fast asleep using a confused Milly's shoulder for his pillow. Vash frowned. Something about that image seemed familiar...  
  
Vash shrugged. Oh well. None of his business. He settled back in his seat and quickly dozed off.  
  
=====  
  
Meryl woke the sound of steady breathing. She looked up and saw Vash sleeping heavily. She smiled and sat up.  
  
The frail light of the moon illuminated the tall sand dunes sweeping by the bus. Meryl sighed. What was she to do now? It was great that Vash was back, but would he stay with them? He didn't have a reason to this time.  
  
Not that he had stayed with them last time. They had followed him. But now other matters called, and it was Vash's decision if they stayed together or not.  
  
Meryl looked over to see if Milly was doing alright and then frowned. Where did that man come from? And why is he sleeping on Milly?  
  
Milly was dozing just as peacefully as if nothing had ever happened. Meryl smiled. Trusting Milly. Hope she doesn't get herself into trouble.  
  
Meryl yawned. Obviously she hadn't gotten enough sleep. She laid her head back on Vash's shoulder.  
  
The bus was suddenly picked up and thrown sideways by a large explosion. Meryl slammed into the window and felt Vash land on top of her. Luggage fell out of the opposite overhead compartments and she felt one slam into her temple before slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
=======  
  
Ever had that feeling that you knew someone but didn't? Our  
minds play dangerous tricks on us, confusing reality with dreams.  
I met a man who reminded me of my past dreams, but was really  
part of my future reality. Who is that man? I know him, and yet  
I don't.  
  
Next chapter: Familiar Stranger  
  
=======  
  
Forte: What? You're still here? Wow! In cause you were wondering, that last little spiel was one of those little speeches that Vash makes at the end of every episode. Was the chapter good? Bad? Did you even care? Tell me!  
  
Vash: Me thinks the author is subtly begging for reviews.  
  
Forte: Look Vash, donuts! (points to the moon)  
  
Vash: DONUTS!!!! I'll be back. (runs away)  
  
Forte: (rolls eyes) 


	2. Familiar Stranger

Disclaimer: You still think I own Trigun? You people are thicker than I thought! Get a life. I-  
  
Knives: (busts down the door) WHY AM I DEAD?!?!?!?  
  
Forte: You're not dead.  
  
Knives: Yes I am!  
  
Forte: Then why are you standing there?  
  
Knives: No! You killed me off in your story!  
  
Forte: (shrugs) So?  
  
Knives: All the other fanfic writers have me fighting Vash or (shudders) turning over a new leaf. But at least I'm not dead.  
  
Forte: So?  
  
Knives: I CAN NEVER DIE!!!! I AM KNIVES!!!! AND I WILL DESTROY THE HUMAN RACE!!!!  
  
Forte: Will you stop yelling? I'm trying to work on my fanfic.  
  
Knives: In which I AM DEAD!!!  
  
Forte: (rolls eyes) Knives, just leave me alone.  
  
Knives: NO! You have disgraced my name and must DIE!! ANGEL-  
  
Forte: Look! Fangirls!  
  
Knives: GAAAHHHHHH!!!!! (runs away)  
  
Forte: Good riddance. Now, back to the story...  
  
Chapter Two: Familiar Stranger  
  
==================  
  
Vash slowly opened his eyes. Pain was coursing through his body. What in the world had happened?  
  
He gently lifted an unconscious Milly off of him and laid her next to Meryl. Then he stood up on the window of the sideways bus and looked around. Many passengers were bleeding, and most of them were unconscious. Vash heard moans coming from the front of the bus.  
  
Suddenly someone burst out crying. Vash spotted a weeping lady leaning over a man's lifeless body.  
  
Not again. Vash clenched his fists. He hadn't seen anyone die for the past year he had spent wandering from town to town. And now death was back. Following him like a relentless phantom.  
  
Milly sat up. "What happened Mister Vash?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm going to find out. You get Meryl and the others out of here."  
  
Milly nodded. "Okay."  
  
Vash smashed a hole in the canvas roof of the bus, which was now the wall, and tore a hole large enough to allow two people to pass through. Then he stepped out into the soft glow of the moon.  
  
The bus had been flung a good distance from the road and now lay on its right side. Vash saw a crater on the side of the road.  
  
The bomb must have been on the road, not on the bus. Meaning someone had set a trap for them.  
  
No, no them. Him. Trouble always came looking for Vash the Stampede.  
  
The cold steel on Vash's neck interrupted his thoughts. "Turn around nice and easy. Keep you hands where I can see them."  
  
Vash turned to face a shorter man pointing a gun at his face. The moonlight was too dim to see his features. "Now, if you'll just-"  
  
The man stopped talking when Vash got on his knees in the sand. "Oh thank you for rescuing us!" Tears streamed down Vash's face as a surprised gunman stared blankly at him. "I knew someone would be here to help us!"  
  
The gunman stared at Vash as if a river had sprung from his forehead. "Uhhh..."  
  
"Don't be fooled by this moron."  
  
Vash stiffened. That voice had a hardened edge he had not heard since Knives. A tall, well built man walked around from behind Vash and smacked the gunman in the ribs. "Don't listen to him. No one's truly that naïve. Besides, he's not the one we're here for."  
  
Vash blinked. They weren't after him?  
  
Six other gunmen joined the party from behind various sand dunes. "What do we do with this one, boss?"  
  
The tall man looked at Vash. "The same thing we'll do with the rest of the passengers. Kill him."  
  
Vash inhaled. Looks like he'd have to do some fighting after all.  
  
The gunman holding Vash hostage was disarmed before he could blink. As he sprawled to the ground in a daze, Vash whipped out his pistol and neatly shot the guns away from the other six henchmen. The leader just stood there as Vash reloaded his gun.  
  
"Well, seems you are going to be a bigger pain in the ass than I thought you would." He frowned. "Still, I thought the Wandering Demon wouldn't have cared about sparing the lives of all my henchmen."  
  
Vash blinked. The Wandering Demon? That was the bounty Meryl and Milly were looking for. "Sorry, you've got the wrong man."  
  
The leader sneered. "Well, if you're not him, then who is?"  
  
"I am."  
  
Vash followed the leader's gaze and turned around. The tall stranger from the bus was standing behind him. Vash frowned. He hadn't seen him get out of the bus.  
  
The leader chuckled. "Well, thank you for clearing everything up. I was about to shoot the wrong man."  
  
A small smile played across the tall stranger's face. Vash blinked. That smile...  
  
Vash heard metal scrap against leather and out of the corner of his eye saw the leader draw a gun. Vash opened his mouth to yell, but the tall stranger's arm seemed to materialize in the air with a gun in his hand. A shot rang out. Vash heard a bullet whiz by his head and then a gasp. He turned to see the leader grab his chest in pain before crumbling to the ground.  
  
The henchmen began to retreat. The stranger walked over to the leader and kicked him in the gut. No response. He turned to leave.  
  
"Wait..." Vash held out an arm. "Where are you going?"  
  
The stranger turned. "Why should you care?"  
  
Vash paused. "Are you really...the Wandering Demon?"  
  
The stranger snorted. "Stupid name......but yeah."  
  
Vash lowered his arm. "I see."  
  
"No you don't." The harshness in the man's voice caught Vash by surprise. "You have no idea what it's like running from town to town, always being chased by people who have cruel intentions."  
  
Vash smiled slightly. "No, I don't."  
  
The man turned to leave again. Vash ran up to him. "Wait!"  
  
"What now?"  
  
Vash faltered. He didn't know why, but something about this guy seemed...familiar. He needed to find out what it was. "We could use your help with the victims from the bus."  
  
A tense silence followed. "Alright." The man turned and walked toward the bus. As he turned, Vash noticed the man's profile for the first time. Something seemed familiar about his flat nose...  
  
Ah well. He could figure it out later. Right now, more pressing matters called.  
  
=====  
  
"There, all done!"  
  
Milly smiled as she wrapped the last bandage around the elderly man's arm. The injured had been moved to a sand dune on the side of the road so that their injuries could be dealt with.  
  
The man smiled. "Thank you, young miss!"  
  
Milly returned the smile. "No problem." She stood up to check on the other passengers. A loud argument caught her ear, and she turned to see what was the matter.  
  
"I can't let him go!"  
  
"Ma'am, he's dead. We have to bury him."  
  
Milly walked over to where the driver and a young woman were arguing. The woman was a mess. Blood stained the front of her dress and hands. Her hair was ruffled and eyes were bloodshot from crying.  
  
"No! I won't accept this!"  
  
Milly tapped the driver on the shoulder. "Is something wrong?"  
  
The driver turned. "This woman's husband died in the bombing. We're trying to bury the dead, but she refuses to let us."  
  
Milly looked down at the husband's body for the first time. He seemed so peaceful. Must have died in his sleep. Milly reached down to pick him up.  
  
"I won't allow you to do this!"  
  
"Ma'am, we have to."  
  
Milly held the man in her arms and suddenly the voices faded away. She remember when this had happened to her...  
  
It all came back. The painful memories. She had tried to suppress them for so long, but it was impossible. She could never forget the man she had loved.  
  
Nicholas...  
  
Milly stood up suddenly. The driver and the wife ceased their argument. The wife looked panicked. "What are you doing."  
  
"Don't worry." Milly stared at the man. "I know what it's like to lose a loved one."  
  
The woman stared at Milly for a moment. Then she turned her face away. "Alright. You can bury him."  
  
The driver gently took the dead man from Milly and carried him over to where the three other casualties had been laid to rest. The woman followed. Milly stood there, staring at the sand in front of her.  
  
Suddenly Vash came crashing into the camp. He spotted Milly. "Hey, where's Meryl?"  
  
Milly pointed over to where Meryl was helping a young kid with a cut leg. Vash walked over in her direction.  
  
Milly turned and saw the stranger from the bus walking into camp. She hadn't seen his face earlier, but now the light from the campfires gave her a clear view. She gasped. It couldn't be him...  
  
Could it?  
  
=======  
  
Every person has two parts. One is easily visible. The other  
is difficult to find. Many people live their lives as the visible  
one. Those who take the time and effort to find the other  
part of themselves are greatly rewarded. Those who shrug it  
off wind up blown away by the wind.  
  
Next Chapter: False Appearance  
  
=======  
  
Forte: Finally! Now I can go to bed.  
  
Monev the Gale: (busts door down) YO FORTE!  
  
Forte: (sighs) What?  
  
MTG: BOSS WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU GONNA BRING HIM BACK IN YO FANFIC.  
  
Forte: Do you have to talk in such an annoying manner?  
  
MTG: JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!  
  
Forte: Look, if he's so pissed about me killing him off, tell him to come talk to me - calmly - and we'll sort things out.  
  
MTG: YOU TAKE ME FOR SOME KINDA FOOL?!?  
  
Forte: (rolls eyes) Why me?  
  
MTG: IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA ANSWER ME, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!  
  
Vash: (enters through doorway munching on donuts) I'm back!  
  
MTG: AHHHH!!! VASH THE STAMPEDE!!!!! (runs away)  
  
Vash: Okkaaaayyyy...Mmmm, donuts! (Stuffs three in his mouth)  
  
Forte: Where did you get those donuts?  
  
Vash: Where you told me to.  
  
Forte: (blinks) You mean, the moon?  
  
Vash: Yeah.  
  
Forte: I gotta go to bed. 


End file.
